


Serie Besos 2

by Aigle



Series: Tumblr Memes de Jean (Kriein) [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle/pseuds/Aigle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Último beso | Jean Kirschtein/Marco Bodt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serie Besos 2

No pudo derramar lágrima alguna cuando vio su cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

No pudo porque la estupefacción le ganaba. Estaba en blanco, sin respuesta, sin explicación de por qué, cómo, cuándo. Bastó con solo quitarle los ojos de encima un segundo para que el fatal accidente ocurriera y. Puta madre. La vida era tan injusta.

Si parecía que solo habían sido unos segundos atrás cuando sus miradas se encontraron como solían hacer, a escondidas de sus compañeros. Sus miradas y sus manos, enlazando los dedos entre ellas, y los brazos apretando los cuerpos uno contra el otro. Y los labios. Los labios que tanto deseaba y le gustaban y conocía.

Lo amaba tanto. Se lo murmuraba siempre antes de besarlo, fundiéndose en su boca con intensidad y entrega, como si cada beso fuese el último.

Jamás pensó que aquel beso llegaría. El final.


End file.
